A Tale of Two Keiths
by Ruby Moon-Snape
Summary: After inadvertently encountering a temporal fissure, Commander Keith and Paladin Keith switch places. They have to switch back quickly before the Galra attack the Paladins and before Lotor attacks Arus. Contains Alpha/Omega dynamics (nothing graphic). Shklance(LD) and Kallura (DotU).


Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron Defender of the Universe or Voltron: Legendary Defender.

Author Note: DotU means Defender of the Universe. LD means Legendary Defender. I will state which reality the scenes take place as I will be switching between the two throughout the story. This has Alpha/Omega/Omega pairing in the Legendary Defender universe. This is Shklance (LD) and Kallura (DotU).

"A Tale of Two Keiths"

DotU

"Great job today, team," Commander Keith complimented his team. "That was some good teamwork."

"Thank you, Keith." Allura put a hand to her forehead.

"Are you okay, Allura?" Keith asked.

"I think the last trick maneuver got me a little dizzy."

"I'll escort you to your room." Keith offered her his arm, which she took graciously. Keith walked her to her room, and before she entered, he kissed the back of her hand. "Get some rest, my princess. I will be down the hall if you need anything."

Allura hugged her fiancée. "You should probably get some rest too, Keith. I know you don't sleep well at night."

"Maybe I will relax," Keith conceded. "Only for you, my princess."

Allura entered her room, leaving Keith to walk to his room alone. He sat on his bed and picked up the book he was currently reading. He reclined against his pillows and inadvertently fell asleep reading.

%%% LD

"Come on, Keith! You can't train all afternoon! You have to rest. You can train later on, but please come with me and rest," Lance pleaded with the other Omega.

Keith looked at the taller pilot. The look in Lance's eyes was the clincher. He sighed and deactivated his bayard, clipping it to his belt. "I'll join you after a shower."

Knowing that he had convinced his mate to come relax with him, Lance made his way to their room. In the afternoons, the two Omegas shared a room. In the evenings, they shared a room with their Alpha.

With his hair still wet from his shower, Keith slid into his bed, and Lance wrapped his arms around the bottom Omega of their triad. Shiro knew his Omegas cuddled in the middle of the afternoon everyday as all Omegas needed affection, especially bottom Omegas like Keith. Lance knew Keith may not sleep but at least he was resting. Keith had his utility packs, knife, and bayard back on; Lance could feel them around his mate's waist but didn't comment. Keith snuggled into Lance's arms with a sigh. "Omega."

Lance kissed the top of Keith's head. "Get some rest, Mullet. I'll be here when you wake up."

It didn't take long for Keith to fall asleep, Lance following soon after.

%%% LD

Keith slowly opened his brown eyes, slightly confused as to where he was. It didn't look like the Castle of Lions or any other place he was familiar with. He was lying in a bed, and there were arms around his waist. He turned carefully and caught sight of brown hair. Why the heck was Lance in his bed? He brought his hands up and shoved the other pilot out of the bed.

Lance felt hands on his chest, and then he fell off the bed. His eyes flew open and landed on the raven-haired teen in the bed. Why would Keith push him out of bed? Lance was so confused and emotionally hurt that he whined loudly. Shiro came rushing in from the next room over. He took in the situation: Lance on the floor and Keith on the bed. Shiro stared at Keith. 'That's not our Keith.' Shiro helped Lance off the floor and held the Omega, stroking his hair. Shiro stared at the stranger in his mate's bed. "Who are you? You aren't Keith."

"I am Keith. Where am I, who are you, and why was Lance cuddling me?" Keith asked.

"You aren't Keith. My Keith would never have pushed me out of bed," Lance insisted.

Keith stood up. "I am Commander Keith of the Galaxy Garrison and Voltron Force, the pilot of the Black Lion, and fiancée to Princess Allura of planet Arus."

Shiro and Lance stared at Commander Keith. If he was here, where was their Keith?

%%% DotU

Keith woke up in a strange bed. Lance wasn't there, which was unusual. Normally, the other Omega never left before Keith woke up. Keith whined loudly, but no one came running, which confused him. He got up and left the room. He looked up and down the hallways of the strange place he was in. He was cautious and kept a hand on his Marmora blade's hilt. He snuck around the halls, keeping his eyes peeled for anything he recognized. Finally, he saw a brunette in the distance in front of him. Keith released the hold of his blade and smiled. It was Lance! He ran to him and jumped onto his back, happy to have found the other Omega in this strange place. Maybe together they could find Shiro.

Lance was walking down the corridor towards the lounge. Maybe he'd find one of the other pilots and get some training in. He didn't like training alone. Suddenly, he felt arms go around his neck and weight on his back. He craned his neck to catch sight of the color of the clothes. He saw red and realized it was just Keith. His leader was probably trying a new maneuver. Lance refused to let his commander get one over on him. Lance unclasped the hands from his neck and flipped the person over his shoulder and onto the floor in front on him. Keith slid a few feet away. The look on his face was confusing as was the whine that escaped his throat. Lance stared a little. The person looked a little like Keith, but he was different. He wasn't wearing the regular red and white jumpsuit or the white boots. He had black pants and shirt with a red and white crop jacket over it. His red and white boots completed his look or so Lance thought until he caught sight of the utility packs, knife sheath, and strange red and white weapon hanging from the belt. This guy had a tamer hairstyle than his commander, but his eyes were a strange purple color. Lance stared at the guy as he got off the floor.

"Lance, why did you do that?" Keith asked with a little whine still evident in his voice. He straightened his clothes, confused at his mate's actions.

Lance was confused. How did this guy know his name? "Who are you, and how did you get in the castle?"

Keith stared at Lance and paused, finally taking in the differences between his Lance and whoever was standing in front of him. This guy was wearing a blue turtleneck and khaki slacks with a brown jacket that wasn't similar to his Lance's cargo pilot jacket at all. Keith grabbed his Marmora blade, unsheathed it, and willed it into its short sword form in an instant. He held it in front of him. "You're not Lance. Who are you, and where am I?"

Three pairs of rapid footsteps were heard in the ensuing silence. Soon enough, Hunk, Pidge, and Princess Allura joined the scene. They had come up behind Lance. Seeing three more people join the stranger had Keith grip his Marmora blade tighter with his left hand and had his right hand drifting towards his bayard. He didn't want to fight these people because they looked like his friends at least a little, except the woman.

Hunk, Pidge, and Allura looked at the armed man standing in front of Lance. He looked very similar to Keith but with several differences. Allura stepped forward in front of Lance and spoke. "Welcome. I am Princess Allura of planet Arus. May we know your name?"

"I am Keith, Paladin of the Red Lion," Keith said, willing his blade back into a knife but not lowering it or putting it away.

"Paladin Keith, let's go discuss this situation in a more relaxed setting. Please put away your knife and follow me," Allura soothed. Keith liked this princess. She was soft and diplomatic. His Inner Omega purred and wanted to go along with her suggestion. He usually listened to his Omega instincts as they didn't steer him wrong, so he slowly sheathed his knife. Allura smiled at and approached him. She slipped her arm through one of his and led him to the lounge. His Omega instincts were confusing. He liked the affection given from this princess, but he wanted his Omega and Alpha. He might be in trouble if he was here too long without his mates. His free hand trailed up to his jacket collar and moved it closer to his neck, trying to cover up his claiming marks. He didn't want any unnecessary questions.

The lounge was smaller than what he was used to, so he ended up in close quarters with the strangers. He stayed next to the blonde princess, half hoping she'd continue her affections. She did indeed keep her hand on his arm, making his Inner Omega purr. He did his best to keep the purr out of his voice.

"Where am I?"

"This is the Castle of Lions on Planet Arus. We are members of the Voltron Force," Allura answered. "Can we know more about you?"

Keith turned his head to look at Allura, which accidentally gave Lance a good view of one of his claiming marks. "What's that? On your neck? Is that a bite mark?"

Keith moved his collar up to cover the mark though the damage had been done. "Yes."

The four members of the Voltron Force waited for Keith to say more, but after a minute of silence, it was clear that he wasn't going to explain. "Were you attacked?" Allura pressed.

Keith kept his gaze away from the pretty princess. "No. Don't ask any more questions about it." Keith looked at the other four people and realized that they were waiting for more information about him. He took a breath. "I am second in command of the Paladins. The Red Lion chose me to pilot her. My bayard is a sword. I have a family heirloom that becomes a short sword."

"Chose you?"

"Bayard?"

"Family heirloom?"

"The robot lions are picky about their pilots." Keith stood up and pulled out his bayard, but didn't activate it. "This is my bayard." In an instant, it became a sword. He let the people look at it but not touch it. He deactivated it, hanging it on his belt. He unsheathed his Marmora blade and willed it into its short sword form. "This is my family heirloom. It got it from my mother...or rather she left it for me."

"What happened to her?" Allura asked.

"She left me."

"And your dad?"

"He died when I was seven." Keith closed his eyes, willing his blade back into knife form, and sheathed it. He sat back down and refused to say anything else, knowing he said too much already.

"You were alone since you were seven? Did you go into Foster Care or was there another relative you went to?"

For some reason, Keith was unable to remain silent when Allura asked him a question. It was like his Inner Omega wanted to please her. "I was alone. There was no one I could go to. I didn't go into Foster Care. I was by myself until I got accepted into the Garrison."

%%% LD

The doors to the bridge opened, and Allura turned around, expecting to see the two Omegas with their Alpha. She was surprised to see Lance and Shiro side-by-side but Keith was trailing behind them, wearing strange clothes. Allura looked to the Alpha of the triad. "Shiro, what's going on?"

"Princess, this is going to sound weird, but that is not our Keith. I think he might be from a different reality, and our Keith is not here."

At this pronouncement, Lance whined. Allura rushed over to Lance and hugged him, petting his hair. "It'll be all right, Lance. We'll find Keith and bring him home." The Omega hugged the princess back and then backed out of the hug to lean against his Alpha. "Pidge might be able to work something out."

"She is the technology expert. She and Hunk might be able to tell us where our Keith is and how to switch these two back," Shiro agreed.

Commander Keith was silent during this exchange. He didn't know how he ended up here. This universe was strange. He recognized the names of everyone except Shiro, but they didn't act like his teammates did. He and Lance certainly weren't dating each other, let alone be in a relationship with a third person. The Pidge of this universe was apparently a girl, and Hunk was smart. Not to say his teammate wasn't smart, but he was more known for his brawn than his brains. The Princess Allura of this universe looked nothing like his princess. Keith was so caught up in comparing what he found out about this universe's team to his team that he almost missed Shiro and Lance leaving the bridge. He could have easily caught up with the Alpha and Omega but preferred to walk behind them.

They led him into a large hangar where a Green Robotic Lion stood. It looked like a more streamlined version of the Green Lion Keith was used to. Speaking of different from what Keith was used to, a triangular robot drifted over to the three of them. It had blue markings on its sides and a blue dot in the middle. Lance perked up a little at the sight of the robot. "Hey. Pidge got Rover 2.0 working."

"Damn right I did! I even added a program that scrambles any tech that tries to scan it," a voice spoke up from the other side of the lion.

"Language, Pidge," Shiro admonished.

Pidge appeared from the other side of the lion, and her gaze fell on Commander Keith. She pushed her glasses back up her nose and said, "What's with the new threads, Keith? I thought black suited your emo tendencies."

Shiro jumped in before Keith could say anything. "We need your help, Pidge. This isn't our Keith. He might be from a different reality. Our Keith isn't here, so we need to see if you can locate our Keith and get this Keith back to where he belongs."

A crash was heard behind them. All four of them looked at the doorway where Hunk had been standing. At the moment, he was hugging Lance. "How are you holding up, buddy?"

Lance swallowed thickly. "I'll be okay. I just hope it doesn't take too long. I'm worried about Keith though. If he's gone too long, he'll be in pain from lack of affection."

Commander Keith bristled at the veiled insult to his team. "If someone is in pain, my team would help them, not let them suffer."

Lance whirled around, breaking Hunk's hold on him. "My Keith is a bonded, bottom Omega. He needs affection from his mates, not just some random person."

Shiro placed a hand on Lance's shoulder. "There have been cases where an Omega had found comfort in an individual who has been designated special by their Inner Omega. We can only hope our Keith will be able to find someone special."

Commander Keith fell silent. He simply allowed Pidge to scan him as he thought about what he had been told about his counterpart. Was there someone like that in his universe?

%%% DotU

Keith was walking behind the Voltron Force. They were leading him to what they called Castle Control. He assumed it was the bridge of their Castle. He wondered if he had somehow slipped into a different reality. He knew that was a possibility as they had been to an alternate reality before. He shuddered. It hadn't been pleasant but at least he hadn't been alone. He had had Allura, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge with him. He cocked his head to the side. Technically speaking, this time wasn't too different. He even had an Allura, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge with him...just not the ones he was used to. Keith fought back the urge to whine at the thought of his Lance and Shiro. Whining wouldn't do any good. They weren't there to answer him, and doing so would alert the four people with him that he was in trouble. He hoped that this reality would be easy to escape from.

When they entered Castle Control, Allura marched right up to an older man in a brown trench coat. "Coran, we have a problem."

"What is it, Princess?"

Keith's eyebrows raised dramatically. This Coran was absolutely nothing like the excitable, eccentric older Altean from Keith's reality. Allura grabbed Keith's arm and dragged him up beside her. "Commander Keith has vanished, and this young man was found in his place."

Coran turned around in his chair and studied Keith. "People don't vanish, Princess."

"They do if they cross over into different realities," Keith countered. At Allura's confused gaze, he continued. "I think that's what happened to me and your Commander. Our two realities must have had a fissure and passed close to each other to the point where your Commander and I switched places."

"That does make some sense," Lance stated. "If that's the case, then how do we switch you back?"

"That I don't know. The Pidge from my reality would be able to rig something up with Hunk's help. Those two are a good team," Keith answered, forgetting that there was a Pidge and Hunk in that universe too.

"Maybe we could do it too," Pidge spoke up.

"I don't know, little buddy. Do you know anything about different realities?" Hunk asked.

"No, not really." Pidge frowned. "But we need to get Keith back. What if Lotor attacks? We're down a lion."

Keith listened to their conversation. He couldn't help but interject. "I may not be your Keith, but I am a great pilot. If your lion doesn't object, maybe I could pilot her in your Keith's place."

"The lions aren't picky about who pilots which lion. Our Keith pilots the Black Lion," Allura pointed out.

Keith almost balked at the realization. "I am no leader."

"I can lead the team from Blue Lion, so you could still pilot the Black Lion."

"Well, I do have some experience piloting Black Lion."

"I thought you fly the Red Lion," Pidge brought up.

"I do but one time Shiro went missing and I had to fill in. Fortunately, it wasn't too long. I'm not meant to be the leader."

"It's good to have a plan in place just in case Lotor does attack. Commander Keith would be proud of you for having a plan, Princess," Coran said, causing Allura to blush.

%%% LD

Everyone was on the bridge again but Commander Keith was standing near the back, not wanting to sit in the seat meant for the Red Paladin.

"Hey, if we are attacked by the Galra, who's going to fly Red?" Hunk asked.

"I can pilot one of the lions," Keith mentioned.

"I doubt it. Red is very temperamental about who pilots her. I will ask her if she will allow me to fly with her until we get our Keith back if Allura will be willing to fly with Blue," Lance said.

"Of course, I'll fly with Blue if she'll have me."

"You know my girl loves you," Lance quipped with a wink. Allura smiled and winked back at the Omega. Lance stood up. "I'll go talk to Red and Blue now." He walked over to Shiro. "Meet me in the lounge after?"

"Of course, Lance," Shiro agreed with a caress to Lance's face.

Lance left the bridge and headed down to the hangars. He entered Red's hangar first. He approached her, and her eyes lit up, which Lance took as a good sign. She bent down to be closer to the Paladin. He placed a hand on her muzzle. "Hey, girl. I know we usually don't talk, but I have a favor to ask. Keith isn't here right now, but we're working on getting him back! Please don't burn down the castle!" Red snorted at Lance, causing him to fall over. "Okay. I deserved that one. If we are attacked before we get Keith back, may I fly with you?"

Red headbutted Lance, knocking him over again. Lance laughed and patted Red's muzzle. "Thanks, girl, and don't worry. We'll get Keith back. Now, I have to talk to Blue about Allura possibly flying with her."

Lance left Red's hangar and entered Blue's. "Hello, beautiful. How are you doing today? Good I hope." Blue lowered her head. Lance leaned against her muzzle. "Me? Not so good to be honest. Keith is missing. I'm worried about him. He's alone in a different reality." Lance's hands found their way to his claiming marks. "By the way, if we are attacked before we find Keith, I'll have to fly with Red. Allura will be flying with you again, girl. I know you love flying with her." Blue lightly headbutted Lance, showing her affection for her primary Paladin. "Aw, thanks, girl. Now, I should go see Shiro."

%%% DotU

"Voltron Force report to Castle Control!" Coran's voice called out over the intercom.

Allura grabbed Keith's arm and pulled him along with the group. Once they made it to castle control, Allura asked, "What is it, Coran? Is it an attack?"

The older gentleman activated the view screen, which showed dozens of robot ships and one command ship. "Yes. Raising platform."

Keith followed everyone's example and stepped back before the platform rose up from the floor, exposing five portals. Keith guessed that he had to use portal number one since Commander Keith was the leader.

Keith sprinted towards the first portal, jumped, and grabbed onto the t-bar and rode it down to where the pilots put on their uniforms. Allura handed him a mostly white uniform with red accents and a key. "Since you are going into battle with us, you need this and this."

Keith nodded as he put on the uniform and put the key on the uniform where it belonged when not in use. He entered the speeder, which brought him to a spot under the Black Lion. An elevator lifted him and the chair up and into the lion. Keith looked around. It looked different from the Black Lion he was used to.

"Position keys! Launch lions!" Allura called out. Keith pulled the key off the uniform and placed it in the slot above the controls.

The five lions launched and engaged the robot ships with Allura in the lead in Blue Lion.

"Red Lion, sword attack!"

Keith saw the sword attack was very similar to his lion's jaw blade. "Black Lion, sword attack!"

Allura stared at the command ship. It wasn't Lotor's personal fighter jet, but a common command ship, and it didn't seem to have a robeast on board either. Something was certainly strange about that. She decided to form Voltron and take care of the ship.

"Let's go for Voltron! Activate interlock! Dynotherms connected! Infracells up! Megathrusters are go!" The five lions flew in formation and combined to make Voltron.

"Form feet and legs! Form arms and body! And Keith will form the head!"

Voltron slowly descended from the sky.

"Form blazing sword!" The sword appeared in Red Lion's mouth. Voltron flew towards the command ship and tore it open with the sword. They landed, and the ship exploded behind them. Seeing as the danger was over, Allura called out, "Deactivate interlocks and disengage!"

Voltron split into the five lions, and they went back to their dens (or pedestal in Black Lion's case). The four pilots and one Paladin exited the lions and went back through the platform.

%%% LD

Lance was on his way to the lounge, when the klaxons went off. They were under attack. Lance rushed to the bridge and exited the bridge via the portal to the Red Lion. He put on his Blue Paladin armor and rode the red speeder to his secondary lion. He approached her. "Hey, girl. I'm back."

All five lions roared and launched out of the spires of the castle ship. There were a lot of Galra fighters and a couple of battle cruisers. All the lions destroyed several of fighters, but the ion cannon on one of the battle cruiser fired at the castle. The particle barrier held but just barely.

"Form Voltron!" Shiro called out. The five lions combined into Voltron. Shiro was a pro at controlling Voltron, and all of the Paladins worked together like a well oiled machine. "Form shoulder cannon!"

Hunk stuck in his bayard and turned it. A large yellow and white cannon appeared on Voltron's right shoulder, and Red lifted to keep it sturdy as it fired. It destroyed all of the remaining Galra fighters and the two battle cruisers too. The battle didn't take long at all, and Voltron split back up into the five lions, which then flew back into their hangars.

%%% DotU

After the battle, Keith retreated into the room Allura had showed him earlier. He was feeling the strain from being apart from his mates and pain from the lack of affection. He took off his jacket, laid down on the bed, and curled up into the fetal position.

An hour later, Allura walked into the darkened room they gave the Paladin. He was lying on the bed, curled in the fetal position with his jacket off. She could clearly see the sweat on his brow and two bite marks on his neck. She sat down next to him and swept his hair away from his face. He turned his face to Allura. "Allura?"

"Are you alright, Keith?"

Keith let out a whine. "No. Being alone isn't good for an Omega. We need affection everyday, and being away from my mates is hard."

"I doubt being stressed helped any."

Keith whined again. "No."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"For some reason, your touch is soothing."

Allura smiled, leaned down, and gave him a hug. The longer the hug the better Keith felt. It was several minutes before Keith felt well enough to return the favor. He managed to maneuver himself into a sitting position without leaving Allura's arms. "I know you don't want any questions, but allow me a few. You mentioned a few things I don't understand; Omega, mates, and those bite marks. Could you explain things?"

"I am an Omega. Omegas are caring and extremely protective of what we consider ours. I have two mates. You could call them my fiancées. One is another Omega and the other one is our Alpha. Alphas are leaders and protectors of the pack. Our Alpha is the protector for all of us Paladins and specifically me and my Lance. The bite marks are from my mates and are called claiming marks. They bind us together."

%%% LD

"I need my Omega!" Lance whimpered, curled up in Shiro's lap after the battle. "I haven't been able to cuddle. He's all alone too. He's going to be in pain if he doesn't get affection." Tears poured down his face. "We need to get him back."

Shiro petted Lance's hair, trying to calm one of his Omegas. "I know, and being in battle without him was rough on both of us."

Commander Keith entered the lounge, seeing the hurting Alpha and Omega. He sat down next to them. "I apologize for my words. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Lance peeked up at him, tears still coming down his face. "If you really want to help, can I cuddle you?"

Keith was taken aback. "I guess so." Lance all but leaped from Shiro's lap and pounced on Keith, snuggling against him. It wasn't the same to Lance, but it had to do. He really needed his Omega back. Keith looked down at Lance and saw two bite marks on his neck. "What are those bite marks from?"

Lance stiffened but didn't leave or answer. Shiro supplied the answer. "Lance, our Keith, and I have bite marks. They are called claiming marks and bind us together."

%%% DotU

Keith was lying on the couch in the lounge with his head in Allura's lap. She was carding her fingers through his hair, causing him to purr softly. She marveled at the catlike sound coming from a human, when Nanny walked in. She took one look at the scene and started yelling. "Commander! That is a most obscene position! Taking advantage of your position to get ridiculously close to the princess…!"

Both Keith and Allura tuned out the royal governess as she didn't have any idea about the situation. She didn't know this wasn't Commander Keith, didn't know he needed affection, and was bound to two others but was stuck in a different reality. They were content to let her rant for however long she was going to, but when she grabbed Keith's arm to pull him away from the princess, Keith growled at her until she let go of him.

When Nanny heard the growl, she was startled and alarmed. Why was the Commander acting so strange, and why wasn't the princess surprised? She released Keith's arm and studied the young man lying with his head in the princess's lap. He certainly looked like the Commander, but he was wearing different clothes.

"Nanny, please listen." Allura started running her fingers through Keith's hair again, trying to calm him down. "This isn't Commander Keith. This is a different Keith from an alternate reality. He is only here until we can figure out how to switch the two Keith's back."

"That's even worse! This man isn't your fiancée, and yet he is-"

"Please shut up!" Keith growled, standing up. He stalked towards Nanny, who backed up. "You don't know anything about the situation or me, so keep out of the way!" With that being said, Keith returned to Allura's side and laid his head back on her lap, receiving more affection from the princess. He knew why he was so abrasive right then. It was afternoon, and he was used to cuddling with Lance. It was so hard being without his mates, but at least his Inner Omega had designated the blonde princess as someone special.

%%% LD

Pidge was busy in her lab, trying to come up with a way to get their Keith back. Finding the fissure wasn't hard, but coming up with a way to travel to the different reality and back was causing problems. The fissure wasn't big enough to take Voltron through like the previous time they encountered a different reality. She snapped her fingers, an idea coming to her. All she had to do was create a portable item that emits a shield that was based on Voltron's composition. She furiously typed on her laptop, creating a program to create the prototype. She worked on it for several hours before she was able to construct three bracelets. She knew Shiro and Lance would want to go get their Omega and Commander Keith had to go back. The two Keiths could use the same bracelet since they were only using it one at a time. She gleefully picked up the three bracelets and a scanner calibrated to pick up temporal fissures and headed to the lounge.

%%% DotU

Keith was showing the Voltron Force a picture of the Paladins and the Alteans. He didn't have to explain too much. He was in the middle of explaining his history with Shiro when he stopped midword. A familiar, no two familiar scents caught his attention. He whipped his head towards the door, and, to his delight, there stood his two mates with someone whom Keith assumed was Commander Keith, Allura's fiancée. Keith stood up and ran over to Shiro and Lance, who quickly wrapped their arms around their Omega. He buried his face in their necks, immersing himself in their scents. "I missed you two so much."

Commander Keith walked over to his team and pulled Allura into his arms. She laid her head against his shoulder. "I missed you, my princess."

"I missed you too, Keith." She turned to the trio of Paladins. "Do you have a time limit or can you stay here for a little while? We got to know your Keith somewhat, but I think the two Keiths might want to get to know each other."

"No. There's no time limit, but we shouldn't stay too long," Shiro answered. Lance didn't say anything as he and his Omega were cuddling. Man, he needed this. The other Keith was nice enough, but his Keith knew how to cuddle without being awkward about it. Maybe it had something to do with being an Omega. Lance didn't know, and, frankly, he didn't care. Lance carefully move himself and the other Omega over to the couch. He sat down, and Keith sat on Lance's lap with Shiro sitting next to Lance with his left hand in Keith's hair. Keith was purring at the attention he was getting from his mates. "I do have a question. As no one has even batted an eye at my Keith's actions, who helped him while he was here?"

"I did. He explained a few things to me in private and said that my touch was soothing for some reason. After that, I helped him as much as I could," Allura volunteered.

"I still can't explain it, but it soon became apparent that she is someone special. My Inner Omega noticed that, and I did protect her on several occasions," Keith said softly, nuzzling Lance's neck.

Allura giggled. "He even growled at Nanny. She tried to physically remove him from my side, when he was resting his head on my lap."

Commander Keith chuckled. "I bet she didn't like that!"

Keith lifted his head from Lance's neck. "She tried enforcing her will on me at the worst time. Is she always that overbearing?"

"Oh yes," Pidge answered.

"Definitely," Lance (DotU) added.

Commander Keith looked at his counterpart and held his hand out. "Commander Keith of the Galaxy Garrison and Voltron Force, the pilot of the Black Lion, and fiancée to Princess Allura of planet Arus."

"I am Keith, Paladin of the Red Lion." Keith reached out and clasped his hand around the commander's.

"Hey, you should see this awesome sword Paladin Keith has," Lance (DotU) mentioned.

"I like swords," Commander Keith said, looking at the Paladin.

"I have two swords actually." He stood up and unsheathed his Marmora blade, willing it into its short sword form in an instant. "This one." Keith held it in his left hand and unclipped his bayard with his right hand. He activated it, and it became a double edged sword. "And this one."

"He is quite skilled with both swords, both singularly and simultaneously, and is ambidextrous in training and in battle," Shiro praised one of his mates.

Keith deactivated his bayard and willed his Marmora blade back into its knife form. He resheathed it and clipped his bayard back onto his belt. "I think we should probably get back to our own reality."

Commander Keith removed something from his wrist and placed it over the other Keith's wrist. "This was from your Pidge to allow passage between the realities."

"Thank you. Perhaps we'll meet again."

The trio of Paladins walked out of the room and back into their reality.

%%% LD

When the Alpha and two Omegas walked onto the bridge, Keith was enveloped in a group hug, comprised of all the Paladins and the two Alteans.

"We really missed you!" Pidge exclaimed.

Hunk was crying as was Coran. Allura hugged the Paladin tight. "Lance was a mess without you."

Lance pouted. Keith laughed and kissed his pout away. "I was a mess without these two."

Shiro wiggled his Omegas free from the group hug. "My Omegas and I have some catching up to do. Please excuse us."

The two Paladins and two Alteans let the triad go, knowing it was in their best interest. With the return of the bottom Omega, Shiro wasn't going to let either of his Omegas out of his sight for a long time.

%%% DotU

Keith and Allura were standing on a balcony overlooking Planet Arus. Keith had his arms around the Arusian Princess as they watched the sun set.

"I wonder how the other Keith is doing," Allura wondered, not realizing she had said it out loud until Keith answered her.

"I'm sure he's being well taken care of by his mates. I spent time with them, and they were worried about him, especially his Lance."

A contented sigh escaped the princess's lips. "I'm glad my Keith is back. I missed you so much."

"And I missed you, my princess." Keith captured her lips in a passionate kiss as the first stars appeared in the night sky over Planet Arus.

Fin

Bonus Scene: DotU

"We're receiving a message." Commander Keith fiddled with the controls until a video feed appeared. It took a second before the static cleared, and a familiar face appeared on the screen.

Allura smiled. "Hello, Keith. How were you able to contact us?"

"Hello, Princess. Hunk and Pidge managed to construct a link based on the bracelets they made earlier. In fact, everyone wanted to say hi."

The screen pulled back and there were seven people on the screen. The Voltron Force recognized everyone from Keith's pictures.

"We wanted to say thank you as well for taking care of our Red Paladin," Princess Allura (Altea) said.

"It was our pleasure," Princess Allura (Arus) replied. "He was instrumental in defending Arus. We were under attack, and he helped defend us by piloting the Black Lion."

"I'm no leader. I was glad that the princess took that role," Keith supplied, Shiro wrapping an arm around the Omega. Lance was seated impossibly close to his Omega; any closer and Keith would be in his lap.

Bonus Scene: LD

Keith was curled up in the Red Paladin chair, purring loudly, despite sleeping. He was pregnant as was his Omega. This made him exceedingly happy, prompting some of his Galran features to show themselves; a long thin purple tail, patches of purple fur, and black fluffy ears that matched his hair. He couldn't wait until he and Lance were showing even more. Right now, they were only halfway through their pregnancies.

All of a sudden, the view screen activated, and the Voltron Force appeared. They looked at the near empty control room before they saw a figure curled up in the chair with red accents. It looked like Paladin Keith, but he looked different. Just then, Shiro walked in with Lance, both of them noticing the view screen and the happily purring yet sleeping Red Paladin.

"Voltron Force, hello. We weren't expecting a call," Shiro greeted, helping Lance to his chair.

"Hello, Paladins. It's a peaceful day on Arus, and we were able to duplicate the frequency you used," Allura returned the greeting. Hearing the kind Princess's voice caused Keith's head to shoot up, giving the Voltron Force a very good look at his new looks.

They were stunned with the ears, tail, and fur the Paladin now sported. He sat up, still purring as he saw the other team. A hand drifted down to his slightly distended stomach. "Hi."

"Keith? You look so weird now," Lance piped up.

Keith's ears drooped slightly, which caused Shiro to come over and wrap his arms around Keith's shoulders and growl at the view screen. "He looks wonderful. Do not assume to insult one of my mates."

Commander Keith stared at his counterpart. His position highlighted a fact that was surprising. His eyes strayed to the other Omega. He had a hand on his stomach as well. The Leader of the Voltron Force addressed Shiro. "Alpha Shiro, are your mates expecting?"

Shiro met the brown eyes of the other leader. The smile the other wore plus how he phrased his question put the Alpha at ease. Shiro smiled and puffed up even more. "Yes. Yes, they are."

Both Omegas purred to their Alpha, and Keith's tail wrapped around one of Shiro's legs.


End file.
